


Saving Her

by Meg97



Series: Kingdom Hearts Drabble Prompts. [17]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg97/pseuds/Meg97
Summary: At least the waves sound the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I place ( some of ) my Kingdom Hearts needs in the form of fanfiction because Square won't give them to me ( yet ).  
> So enjoy. <3

_“Ya feelin’ okay, Riku?”_

The Darkness disperses from his skin at the inquiry, releases it’s ever-tightening grip at the sound of the Mouse King’s voice. Riku’s own eyes snap from the surrounding area to the small Wielder at his side ; and his lips quirk, just slightly, despite himself.

**“I’m fine,”**   


Telling the truth, he’s not entirely fine, but that’s likely shown in the tense of his shoulders and the pause of his breath, teal hues almost glowing in the dark. His hood’s been removed, this world too dark for such a thing anyway ; and the only Light to be found is emitted from purple-blue fissures, rocks that glow almost eerily,

**“This place is just----- familiar.”**

Of course, Mickey of all people would know ; they’d both spent time here, wandering aimlessly together-------- before they’d been separated, and he’d ended up in a place with so much white it was blinding.  
He’d hoped to never have to come back to this place ( it encourages the Darkness in him, disrupting the bottle and the cork he’s tightly screwed on it over time ) ; but they have business here, in this World where nothing lives yet nothing truly seems to die.

They’d stopped to take momentary refuge, Riku’s form bent over, perched on one of the many rocks jutting from the plane of land they were currently standing on. This place held many different ‘levels’ of land, some Worlds fallen to Darkness, clearly not belonging.  
Idly, he wonders, what the Worlds he’s seen would’ve been like here, what his home land would be like, detached and mangled, distorted and forced to merge with others-----  
He discards the thought ; it’s better not to know.

**“-----We should get going.”**   


Mickey looks at him with concern. He doesn’t say anything.

_“Alright - let’s get goin’.”_   


* * *

 

He’s swallowing crimson and copper the next time they stop to rest, shoulders sagging and wounds stitching closed, fingers still glowing with the end of a Curaga, split over the two of them. His throat feels dry, raw. Perhaps that’s part of the reason he hasn’t said anything.

He stills to catch his breath, perhaps catch some moisture from the air, and his ears catch the sound of something that would be strange if it _weren’t_ familiar.  
That was ------- _!_

_At least the waves sound the same._

_“Wha--- hey! Riku! Where ya goin’?”_   


Even he hadn’t registered the movement of his legs - walking, at first, gaining speed, eventually running - until he’s reached the edge of a land as familiar as the sounds emitting from it-----------  
And she’s sitting there ; back turned to him, blue hair and pink straps on her back.  
The ocean runs in the blood that thumps in his ears, chest heaving slightly to catch his breath ; and his hands lie by his sides, eyes watching her almost skeptically.

Eventually, she turns and stands to catch his gaze ( no doubt having sensed his footsteps ) -----  
And she’s exactly as he remembered. Practically picture-perfect, save for the stars in her eyes now shooting, fleeting, brief, reflecting the light here. There’s no doubt she’s the one from his memories, aged none physically, thrice-fold mentally, perhaps even emotionally.  
\----He recognised that.   
Maybe that’s why words catch in his throat ; why he can’t quite find anything to say.

“------Master Aqua?”  


“-----------------Riku?”


End file.
